Welcome, welcome
by LostInWonderland123
Summary: AU: What if the rebellion had a different ending? What if the rebels lost? The Hunger Games continue, and Katniss and Peeta must mentor the unlucky tributes from District 12.
1. Just After Dawn

**A/N: I know, another new story from me, I have a whole list of ones to write, so you're stuck with me for a while.**

_May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour..._

**-Maysilee Everdeen-**

When I wake up, the other side of the bed is still warm, but quickly loosing it's heat. My hand reaches out, searching for my husband's warmth, but finding the smooth silk sheet instead. He must be getting ready to go hunting, waiting for me downstairs. He must be waiting. This is the day of the reaping.

I get out of bed and dress quickly, tying my hair up as I hurry down the stairs. I burst into the kitchen to find Gale, Peeta and Katniss all waiting for me. "Ready?" Gale smiles. "Ready." I confirm.

We slip under the fence surrounding District 12 and head into the woods, Katniss and I with our bows at the ready, and Gale stifling a laugh as Peeta tries to be quiet.

* * *

After a few hours of hunting, we all sit down to clean up our mornings work. Katniss and Peeta smile as they work, whilst Gale and I cling onto each other for what could be one of the last times.

A laugh comes from Katniss, "What?" I ask. "Peeta was just saying that if you two ended up in that arena, the other tributes wouldn't stand a chance." Gale and I nod. "It's a good point." Gale and I smile sadly at each other when Katniss and Peeta aren't looking.

If only they knew.

**-Katniss Mellark-**

We hurry around the District, selling strawberries at the Mayor's back door and squirrel to Peeta's father. The District is subdued, as it always is on Reaping day, but by tonight, there will be two families with their shutters closed and their door locked, as they await the fate of their child in the arena. And it's Peeta and I's job to mentor them.

The Reaping starts at two, so we head home to get ready.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Comments welcome :)**


	2. The Reaping

**A/N: Welcome back to "Welcome, welcome"! Sorry it's taken so long for me to upload this chapter, I just hope it's been worth the wait!**

**-Gale Hawthorne-**

Mayislee comes down the stairs looking as stunning as usual. Her shocking red hair falls around her face in its natural curls and her delicate body is clothed in a green dress which Katniss quickly identifies as the dress that she wore to Finnick and Annie's wedding last year. The Mockingjay pin that belonged to her namesake sits over her heart, a small but recognisable reminder of last year's rebellion.

This year is my last year in the reaping, but the odds are definitely not in my favour.

**-Katniss Mellark-**

The town square is full of people when we arrive. Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy are already seated on the stage, along with the Mayor of District 12, as Peeta and I hurry to join them. As I take my seat, I see Mayislee's distinctive red hair in the crowd, and Prim's blonde plaits next to her. I watch them for a few moments, and my heart drops when I realise that this could be the last time one of them stands in District 12. Mayislee turns her head to the side, and I follow her gaze. Gale is looking at her, and they blow a kiss to each other just as the town clock strikes two.

The mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read.

**-Mayislee Everdeen- **

It's the same story every year, so I stare across square to where Gale is stood as he looks at me, and nods when I mouth a single word to him. The mayor tells us of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.

The mayor falters as he glances down at his speech. My attention is once again drawn to the stage as the mayor continues.

"Last year, 24 previous victors of the Hunger Games were forced to take part in the Hunger Games once again. This was an attempt to subdue the beginnings of a rebellion. And it failed. The six remaining victors escaped from the Arena and soon a full scale rebellion was in progress. The Capitol won, and so the Hunger Games continue."

I look straight at Katniss and Peeta, who both look sheepish at the reminder of how much trouble they caused in their first, and second, games. The mayor continues once again, reminding us of the rules of the Hunger Games, not that there are many.

The rules are simple. In punishment for the two uprisings, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death.

The last tribute standing wins.

The mayor takes his seat, and as bright and bubbly as ever, Effie Trinket trots to the podium and gives her signature "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour." She turns and smiles at Katniss. It's obvious that Effie would have been happier if the rebels had won, but they didn't; and so Effie is forced to be the one who reaps the children from District 12 once again.

**-Peeta Mellark-**

I spot Gale and Mayislee looking at each other through the crowds, grim smiles on their faces. Katniss grips my hand, neither of us knowing what will happen next.

**-Mayislee Everdeen- **

Effie crosses to the glass ball containing the girl's names. Effie reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop and I'm feeling nauseous and so desperately hoping that it's not me, that it's not me, that it's not me. Effie crosses back over to the podium and reads out the name in a clear, but slightly shocked voice. And it's not me.

It's Primrose Everdeen.

**A/N: Oh. Don't worry, you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. **


	3. Unexpected Events

**A/N: I said it wouldn't be long! Here is chapter 3!**

**-Katniss Mellark-**

This can't be happening. Not again. Especially now that I can't save her. Prim moves through the crowd and I grip Peeta's hand tighter and tighter, until his fingers start to go blue. Prim reaches the waiting Peacekeepers, and that's when I see it. The flash of red moving through the crowd towards Prim. Mayislee bursts from the crowd, reaching after Prim, held back by the Peacekeepers as her voice rings out.

"I volunteer! No! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

This can't be happening, not again.

**-Peeta Mellark-**

"Well, it seems like we have a volunteer!" Effie says excitedly, even though I know she became good friends with Mayislee last year during the rebellion. "Well, come on up."

Mayislee smiles at Gale through the crowd as she is escorted by Peacekeepers towards the steps of the Justice Building. Mayislee slowly climbs the steps, where Effie greets her and leads her over to the microphone. "Tell us your name then." Mayislee looks over at me, and I nod my head at her.

"Mayislee Everdeen." Effie smiles. "Primrose is my cousin."

Mayislee steps over to one side as Effie walks over to the large glass ball containing the boys names.

**-Haymitch Abernathy-**

Effie reaches her hand into the glass ball and pulls out a small slip of paper. A million thoughts go through my mind. Whose life is going to be ruined now? Effie crosses to the microphone and opens the slip of paper.

"Rory Hawthorne!"

**-Katniss Mellark- **

This can't be happening. Not again. Another person that means the world to me. I wonder if they've rigged this reaping, still determined to cause Peeta, Gale and I pain. The square is silent as Rory moves through the crowd and I grip Peeta's hand tighter and tighter, until his fingers start to go blue once again. Rory reaches the waiting Peacekeepers, and that's when I see it. Gale's broad shoulders moving through the crowd towards Rory. Gale bursts from the crowd, reaching after Rory, held back by the Peacekeepers as his voice rings out.

"I volunteer! No! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

This can't be happening, not again. Not twice in one day.

**-Mayislee Everdeen-**

"Well, it seems like we have another volunteer!" Effie says excitedly, even though I know she relied a lot on Gale last year during the rebellion. "Well, come on up."

Gale smiles at me as he is escorted by Peacekeepers towards the steps of the Justice Building. He slowly climbs the steps, where Effie greets him and leads him over to the microphone. "Tell us your name then." Gale looks over at me, and I nod my head at him.

"Gale Hawthorne." Effie smiles. "Rory is my brother."

**A/N: Two volunteers? Now this is going to be an exciting Hunger Games!**


End file.
